The road to adulthood
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: so the winx are graduating and they're about to begin their life as grownups. But how does one really know when they are mature? Experience! Sequel to our prom. T for now. ON HIATUS


The road to adulthood

New fic!! Sequel to our prom

Summary: so the winx are graduating and they're about to begin their life as grownups. But how does one really know when they are mature? Experience! Sequel to our prom.

I don't own winx club, as I've said before if I did I would kill bloom off

Continue!!

--

**The road to adulthood!**

It was hard for them to believe, even as they stood together now, clutching each other's hands for support, while they stood anxiously in their satin blue robes, that they had spent four time-consuming years under the same roof, as friends. They had finished their quest for knowledge of how to control their powers, now they were onto another journey. Unaware to them, their next quest had already began. Their road to adulthood.

As per usual it was done in register order. Bloom, Amaryl ect...

Faragounda had a short speech for each girl, and then the winx club as one.

"These girls all have hearts of gold, fierce and each one has a soft heart and strength even more amasing. They have stood by this school through thick and thin, they have been an asset to this school and they will be missed. Layla, Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Stella, now we have to let you go..." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh miss F, " Musa managed to speak softly.

Some wind instruments began to play as the girls took a bow and prepared to traditionally throw their graduation hats into the air. Flora was next to swell up in tears, but didn't hesitate to cry, but to ensure people understood that they were tears of joy she beamed a wide smile and threw her hat into the air screaming at the top of her lungs. Soon a rich wave of graduation hats swarmed after Flora's as a sign that school was officially over.

--

Brandon, Sky Riven, Nabu, Helia and Timmy were standing waiting as promised, Bloom cuddled sky and Eskimo kissed him lovingly before staring into his eyes (I still hate them but that won't interfere with the story) Stella pecked Brandon all over his face and then pounced into his arms continuing to kiss him, Flora held Helia's hands gently swinging them from left to right while giggling. Layla smiled at Nabu still keeping her distance as Nabu grabbed her and encased her in a kiss passionately hugging her. Tecna Kissed Timmy on the lips quickly and clung to his neck and Riven wasted no time in flinging his arm around Musa's waist to greet her.

"So, Riven and Musa are going back to Melody, Sky, Stella, Bloom and Brandon is going to Erakliyon and then the girls will go to solaria from there, Layla and Nabu will go back to tides, and Timmy and I will go back to Tecturi (made up)..."

"So this is it?" Stella frowned moving so close to Brandon she could have been sitting on his lap.

"I'm going to miss our squabbles Stella," Musa grabbed Stella's hand.

"And believe it or not Flora's talking plants…. Stella half laughed half cried.

"Forget logic….I miss all our Laughs!" Tecna joined.

"I'll miss meeting the best friends I'll ever have…" Layla placed a hand on Musa's shoulder.

"Most of all I miss fighting the witches with you!"

The moment Bloom joined onto the group hug the girls all broke down in a cannon-like positioning.

Beep!

Stella's father had hired a carpool/shippool and he was beginning to become restless.

'Will ya GIVE us a second!?" She barked angrily at the ship.

"Maybe we should go you guys…." Sky smiled dragging Stella and bloom away with the help of Brandon's strength.

--

Bloom and Stella walked up the Solarian suburbs in the early night, Stella having no idea where they were going. Bloom had told her half an hour ago that she stumbled across a 24 hour shop that you would miss by vehicle. Of course, Stella jumped at the opportunity.

"You sure this is the right way?" She mused, surveying her surroundings.

"I'm sure Stella-oh!" She stopped mid-sentence realising that her white- with sparkly cherries mobile was ringing, and didn't hesitate to answer it.

"Hi 'Sky'," She began, whispering the rest into the speaker. "We're on our way, so turn the lights off and we'll be there in two minuets." With that she closed the phone; Stella ogled her with suspicious eyes.

"What?" She nervously laughed, avoiding eye contact with her close friend.

"You're hiding something Bloom, you're a terrible liar."

"I'm NOT hiding ANYTHING Stella." She said with huge emphasis on the capital words.

"I believe you Bloom." She muttered sarcastically looking around her once again.

They passed down an even darker alleyway and soon Stella had to provide light for the two due to the intensely dark atmosphere. Another turn, this time into a fire escape door, when she opened it, the inside was even darker than the outside.

"Bloom! I think we should-"

"Surprise!" A warm flurry of friendly faces yelled as the lights flicked on.

"Aww," Stella smiled hugging the rest of the winx club.

At first Stella was stumped about how they knew about her birthday, _then_ after thinking about it, made her laugh. For the past three months, all Stella had done was publicizing her big day (This makes me lmao because I've been doing the same thing. My birthday is next week!)

"You guys rock! But I don't think I'm dressed for a big bash!" She looked down upon herself, orange leggings, white dress top, a silver belt, and silver shoes. With a simple click of her fingers, she was wearing a V-neck button shirt, the same silver belt, black skinny jeans, and 4 inch gem incrusted shoes.

"Now _that's_ better!" Everyone laughed at Stella until Brandon came through and lead her to the presents.

"First I want you to open mine." Stella received two gifts from Brandon, the first being a 21st birthday banner, which disappointed her, the second thrilled her. A tiny Velvet box rested itself upon her palm, and instantly she understood. He dropped to his left knee and stared right into her hazel eyes.

"Stella, Blaze, Radius….I want to know, if you'll be my wife." He asked confidently.

Of course there was no choice, but just to make her lover squirm, she pretended to think about it.

"Hmm… Of course I will you stupid boy! Now kiss me." Immediately Brandon obeyed and twirled Stella the way people do at the end of the tango, and fervently kissed her. Clapping followed as an archway was cleared for the official fiancés as they went outside for air.

Not much discussion passed through the two, because Stella was too absorbed in her ring. She figured Brandon was serious about the marriage, as clear diamond topaz (Blue in real form) enveloped the sun in a hug, like Neptune's moon.

A serious face came upon Stella as she prepared herself for what may have been the most serious thing she will ever say in her life.

"Brandon, you started off as just a high school crush, then we became more….you made me do crazy things, like jump off of a tall ledges. Then, I thought I loved you, but when you told me you'd love me no matter what form I take over, that was the moment I realized who my soul mate was. And this symbol-" She took a moment to look at her ring "This symbol has just confirmed that you aren't like other guys, so I want you to know Brandon, that I'll love you till I die, and you have just made me the most thrilled fairy in the whole universe and I would gladly marry you with no thought!!" She giggled the last part Eskimo kissing Brandon and cupping his cheeks in her hands. He smiled and returned the gesture, as they headed back inside, the same way that they came out. Holding hands.

--

So! What's you're opinion on the first chapter? Review if you want another chapter! And a review counts as a birthday present!


End file.
